Mistakes we make
by LaiLai20
Summary: Naruto was ready for this year. He had a perfect boyfriend, a good job and was finally making the grades that would mean he would actually have a future. All changes when Sasuke Uchiha returns. Can Naruto ever really let go of his first love, or will memories of the past finally destroy him?


Hi guys, this is my first fan fiction under this account name and I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy and I would love the feedback. Also this is a Yaoi fiction so please we warned that there will be sex, violence and swearing so if you aren't cool with that then feel free to get lost.

 **I do not own Naruto, if I did than Sasuke and Naruto would have been together 3**

 _Naruto was ready for this year. He had a perfect boyfriend, a good job and was finally making the grades that would mean he would actually have a future. All changes when Sasuke Uchiha returns. Can Naruto ever really let go of his first love, or will memories of the past finally destroy him?_

 **Mistakes we make**

Chapter 1 – Change

Naruto Uzumaki woke this morning with a good feeling. Now most times when Naruto woke up this happy he usually had some secret, diabolically hilarious prank planned, however today that was not so.

He had woken up at the crack of dawn, knowing that today was the start of change, was the start of a new year and new Naruto.

Gone would be the fake friends, the fake smiles and the fake boyfriends. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't going to lie to anyone any more about who he was or about his feelings. This year he was going to be free.

Taking his time to dress and shower he pushed all memories of the past year into the back of his mind and focused on to the positivity that he knew was coming his way.

Dressing in tight black jeans, an orange tee with a baby fox plastered on the middle and black converses he headed downstairs where he could hear his guardian Iruka preparing breakfast.

He had lived with Iruka for about nine years now, moving in when he was eight. Their house wasn't too spacious or clean but it was homely and filled with so many special memories that he and Iruka had made.

Walking downstairs Naruto silently sat down in front of the kitchen counter studying Iruka as the older man sung and cooked, clearly in his own world and not noticing Naruto's presence.

Ever since Naruto was young he had bounced around from one foster home to another, each time being a worse environment than the previous.

Than Iruka had entered his life. He was Naruto's fourth grade teacher and when he saw the bruises that covered Naruto's tanned skin and heard how Naruto had 'tripped down the stairs' and 'ran into the glass door'' he decided to take Naruto under his wing.

It took Iruka 10 months and 22 day to gain custody of Naruto, and since then things had only gotten better.

Sometimes he wished that he could show Iruka how much he had saved him, how grateful he was to finally have a family and a father.

But Naruto never said those words to Iruka, it just wasn't in his nature.

"Iruka, I am hungry!" The older man jumped clearly not expecting Naruto to break into his dream world. He turned around and faced Naruto with a big smiled on his face.

"Good morning Naruto, it is very unlike you to be up so early," He eyed Naruto suspiciously, " There isn't any particular reason for you to be up this early, is there?"

Iruka knew Naruto best and he knew that if Naruto was up and about at a reasonable time then something must be up, and that something usually involved Iruka going down to the principals office.

"Geez Iruka, can't a boy simply be excited for the first day of school!" Naruto sighed dramatically and placed a hand over his heard. "I am wounded that you would even think I would be up to know good."

Iruka playfully smacked Naruto with the wooden spatula that he was using to make pancakes.

"Listen here Naruto, today I expect you to be on your best behaviour. This is is a new year, there is so much you can do to make your future a good one, please just try."

 _Sasunaru_

 **One Month Later**

Sasuke looked around in grimace, not a single fucking thing had changed in this place. The walls were still an obnoxious white, the floor completely crumb free and spotless. The house was like a tomb, never changing and always completely dreadful.

He felt himself sigh. It had been almost a year and a half since he had been back to this hell he was meant to call home. It didn't feel like a home though, it felt like a show, a show thoughtfully planned out by his parents to make themselves look perfect.

And yet here Sasuke was, the black sheep of the family.

His mother was a powerful interior designer who only worked for the richest and best, his father a business tycoon who somehow managed to get away with having multiple ties with the mob and his brother, the college student who would be the perfect heir to the perfect Uchiha dynasty.

Sasuke had once wanted to be like them, he practically worshipped the ground that his brother and father had walked on, but that had all changed. Maybe it was when he saw his father shoot someone in the head for owning him money, or when Itachi was helping to clean up the mess.

Or maybe Sasuke just grew up and realised what pieces of shit his family really was.

There was no one to wake Sasuke for school or to make sure he ate.

The house was always empty.

Fuck he hated this place

 _Sasunaru_

It was the blonde hair that he noticed first, you could see that from a mile away. The way it shone like the sun and seemed to almost appear angelic. As the boy moved closer Sasuke took in his face, the soft blue eyes that were filled with joy as he laughed at what his friend was saying.

Sasuke felt a twinge in his stomach to see him again, to see him so happy with someone else.

Wasn't that meant to be Sasuke with him, wasn't that meant to be his life?

Sasuke swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and he stood there in silence as Naruto passed him without a notice.

Naruto walked to a couple of lockers with the boy, his hand resting on the boys arm and his back facing Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could stop himself he was behind Naruto in the almost empty hall, Naruto clearly so preoccupied by his friend that he didn't even notice Sasuke's prescence.

Sasuke wanted to reach out, to take a fist full of the boys hair and take in his heavenly scent.

But he couldn't, he couldn't do that any more.

Sasuke had made his choice.

However somehow he just couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"N-Naruto..." Naruto entire body seemed to freeze. His blood turned to ice and he could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating, that he had suddenly died and gone to hell.

But this was all real, far too real.

He knew that voice, he knew it because it haunted his dreams every time that he slept for a year and a half.

He wanted to run, to escape and transfer school and disappear but his legs wouldn't move, despite how much his mind screamed for him to do so.

For what seemed like hours they stood there in complete silence until Naruto somehow managed to gain some courage and turn around.

"Hi." It was barely a whisper but the emotions conveyed in them spoke a thousand words.

Sasuke looked at him, his smoke in his hand long forgotten. His face was impassive, not showing a hint of how he was feeling.

"How are you?" Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment, stunned that the raven head boy had spoken so easily to him. Had he not been in pain just as Naruto had been, had he not a piece of himself aswell?

No, that was not like Sasuke. It was only Naruto who was truly hurt.

Suddenly Naruto begun to chuckle and that chuckle soon turned into hysterical laughter.

Sasuke didn't know what to say or do so he simply looked on, keeping his impassive stare. Naruto attempted to compose himself but he couldn't help the fury that began to bubble to the surface.

"How am I? How fucking am I, is that all you have to say to me you egotistic, selfish bastard." Naruto felt hot tears begin to burn his cheeks.  
"How dare you come back here, how dare you be breathing the same air as me." Naruto felt himself get in Sasuke's face, screaming at him to the point his face was a bright red.

He began pushing Sasuke, Sai'd presence forgotten.

"Why are you here, why couldn't you just stay away!" Sasuke was speechless, he knew that he had hurt Naruto but he didn't think that he would be this hysterical.

"Nar-"

"Shut up! You mean nothing to be me, absolutely fucking nothing and if you dare speak to me again I will curb stomp your head in." Naruto pushed past Sasuke and quickly ran for the entrance, school and Sai forgotten.

 _Sasunaru_

They were each others support, the one who pushed the other to be the best they could be. They hated each other and yet they could not survive without one another.

It was the fight that they searched for, the passion that was brought on from there many scuffles and fights.

It was this type of passion that Naruto had missed and yet he knew he could never have again.

What had this passion brought him? Nothing but pain and heartache.

He didn't need it, just like he didn't need Sasuke.

Naruto took a puff of the cancer stick that was between his fingers and sighed.

He had given up this addiction just as he had given up his addiction to Sasuke and yet here he was.

Puffing away.

Thinking about Sasuke.

All the things he knew were bad for him.

Naruto looked at his watch and saw that it was almost noon.

He should probably get back to school before they notified Iruka that he was up to his bad ways again.

He didn't want to disappoint Iruka but with Sasuke in the picture he didn't know what else he could do.

 _Sasunaru_

As Naruto entered the cafertaria he tried to keep his head down and force his body not to search for Sasuke.

Quickly walking to his usual table he sat down but before he could open his lunch he felt strong arms pull him into a hug.

For a moment he thought it was Sasuke however when he breathed in the scent his heart stopped.

Sai.

Sweet,adorable Sai.

His boyfriend.

How could Naruto forget about the one man who had practically pulled Naruto out of his funk last year.

God, Naruto was such a mess.

"Are you okay? You gave me quite a shock when you left this morning," Sai gave him a soft smile, "I would have followed you but I figured you needed the space."

Naruto felt like the biggest piece of shit now, how could he be thinking about another man when he had the best guy right here.

"Sai I -"

"Shush dickless, lets just eat luch alright."

And just like that things went back to how they used to be.

Simple, easy conversation between his friends and a soft hand on his back pullin him in for comfort.

Everything felt good, until the cafertaria suddenly went into an uproar.

"Did you see the new transfer students Naruto, they are so hot!" Ino screamed. "Expecially the guy."

"I heard they are royalty." Choji somehow managed to still speak despite eating his chips at a fast rate.  
"Who cares, so troublesome." Of course Shikamaru didn't care.

But with Sasuke now in the same room as Naruto he couldn't help but notice where he was.

He was walking over and Naruto felt the need to run.

To hide.

To do anything but sit here and wait for him.

Sai seemed to notice his distress and laced his fingers through Naruto's giving him a reassusing squeeze.

And then it was too late to run because Sasuke was standing right next to him.

The whole cafertaria had suddenly become silent, all waiting to see what this god like man had to say to Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke looked practically like a doll with no emotions, " I am sorry about earlier, it is good to see you."

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of his head when Sasuke bowed to him.

This was not the Sasuke he knew.

The Sasuke he knew was a jerk, he didn't care what anyone else had to say or do.

He bowed to no one.

"I'm sorry."

It was just a whisper but Naruto heard it.

It was the one thing that he had been waiting for.

The acknoledgement that Sasuke had hurt him.

The acknoldgement that he was sorry.

Naruto, for a split moment thought that maybe things could work this time. That maybe Sasuke and him could finally get there happily ever after that they deserved.

Finally Naruto noticed the pink haired beauty besides Sasuke as she smiled at him. This wasn't a regular smile however, this smile seemed forced, almost evilish.

"Hi there, I am Sakura, Sasuke's fiancee."

 _Sasunaru_

Tadaaaaaaaa! The chapter is finally complete woohoo, thank god.

Hope you enjoyed and please review.

Until next time xx


End file.
